Phyllis Peach/Synopsis
''History Early Life The nightmare of Sleepy Hollow later known to many people as Phyllis Pride Parker was born in a family that was proud law officials that participated the law enforcing in the town of Sleepy Hollow. She was born as a child prodigy. According to Selina Strawberry, Phyllis was calculated and cunning, being suggested by some expert that she could become the next Isaac Newton if she fought herself on science. However, Phyllis was having sociopathic traits because her parents were in fact cousins, so she was born from a marriage between close relatives. The father of Phyllis was a police officer who died in the line of duty so many years ago, due to fighting against criminals, and the attack also took the mother of Phyllis away. Phyllis was shocked for a while to see her parents being shot down by criminals and later thought that her father was too weak to enforce his own job. However, born to be a sociopath, the sadness and pain Phyllis felt became nullified very soon and she later got through this. Instead of mourning her parents, Phyllis laments that they were weak and pitiful to die under that gunpoint and she would never follow their examples. Phyllis later became both amoral and indifferent on good or evil, right or wrong. When she had determined to do something, she would do anything in order to achieve her goal, and that was the reason of her own "perfect" prosecuting career in future. Phyllis later tried to get the best of many people by working hard to enhance her own intelligence. After learning about the theories about the souls of human beings, Phyllis later came to believe that humans had souls and even wondered whether soul itself could become a food for itself, which she felt dismayed realizing it could never be found out. Even as a child, Phyllis displayed sociopathic traits by slicing her own arm. When caught by her foster parents, Phyllis only told them she wanted to learn what was feel like to feel pain. Surprisingly, she had no feelings on her face and the injuries did not mattered her. One month later, when a stray cat accidentally broke Phyllis' favorite vase, Phyllis killed the cat in front of her foster parents. After the incident, Phyllis was feared by many people and was forbidden to get closer to other children. Only the daughter of a neighboring gardener wanted to befriend Phyllis, and she invited Phyllis to the forest for picking up mushroom. However, the gardener girl soon went missing and no one had found her ever. In fact, Phyllis murdered her only "friend", and she later consumed her flesh by making them into her cooking serving her foster parents and guest , doing those stuff all due to curiosity. That defined her cannibalistic traits. Horrified by her actions, the foster parents of Phyllis had to hide her sociopathic actions away from police and her psychiatrist, while becoming abusive towards her. That eventually caused them disaster.When she was 10, Phyllis was berated by her foster parents for accidentally breaking a glass. They later trapped her inside the closet for three days without giving any food or drink. This slowly drove Phyllis insane. At this moment, she was approached by Ancitif, who possessed as a thief and gave her a bottle of water, saving her. Ancitif said he would give her power and chance to seek vengeance if she joined his master, Moloch. Phyllis agreed. Ancitif then encouraged Phyllis to eat and kill anyone who wronged her, before casting a spell on Phyllis so that she can have feelings again. The first sense that returned to Phyllis' body was hunger and anger. One night, when her foster parents left the house, Phyllis broke free from the closet via digging a hole into her backyard. Then, Phyllis attacked her foster parents, tied them up and returned to devour food and drink from the fridge in order to fill her empty stomach, without any waste, but the power given by Ancitif made her extremely voracious. Combined with days of hunger and thirst, those food or drinks cannot fill her. Then, she looked at her obsessed foster parents and smiled, before she raised a kitchen knife to kill her adoptive parents. For the next week, she ate their meat, organs and any parts she considered edible, until they became skeletons. After her first experience of being a cannibalistic killer, Phyllis was satisfied that she had her revenge. Later, Phyllis buried the bones of her foster parents and managed to fake her death by beheading another beggar girl, before taking away her head and cannibalized it in the wild until all it remained was a skull. Because Phyllis was hidden away from the outside world for most of the time, and everyone who knew her had either moved away even without knowing her name or murdered by her, no one knew who the beheaded girl truly was. As a result of this, no one could tell that it was not Phyllis Parker. Join the Order of Flourish Prideful Prosecutor Hiding her true identity as a self-made orphan, Phyllis later became a law student in Sleepy Hollow's prosecutor office under a false identity in the age of thirteen, which she began her so-called perfect record of capturing criminals, but she was not doing those for seeking out truth. She prosecuted many criminals only trying to gain her own fame and perfection on the record so that one day she would take power and turn the town upside down, even to the point of threatening witnesses and forging proof without being noticed. The fame of Phyllis made out of violence and blood soon caught the attention of Lord Helio, who admired Phyllis' skills without knowing her true nature. Lord Helio invited Phyllis to join the Order of Flourish, and she accepted. However, she had no intention to make Sleepy Hollow powerful. She only wanted more power by becoming a magician so that one day she could gain more power. After Phyllis joined the Order of Flourish, the entire secret council shall face a pending doom as well as falling into the dark side due to her insane actions. Seeing the Stone of Wisdom Being Rejected However, things seemed to cool down when Phyllis fell in love, though it sounded strange. She fell in love with a man named Dragonia Dragonfruit, who was also an agent of the Order. However, her feelings to him was not out of love, but out of sheer desire of making him her puppet. Unbeknownst to her, the man named Dragonia she was madly "in love with" would eventually became her most powerful rival on the court. In an incident which Phyllis (16 years old at that time) made a forgery with the help of 'Pedro Pineapple, another agent of the Order who was in public position as the National Security Advisor, but a user and dealer of weapons of mass-destruction in secret. The defendant was a failed minion of Pedro framed by own superior and was accused of producing mass-destructive weapons in secret. Pedro forged evidence and helped Phyllis to win on the court, putting the defendant in the prison, where he was later poisoned by a bailiff bribed by Pedro. Three years later, however, after Dragonia became a rookie defense attorney, he immediately began to suspect what Phyllis did and planned to confront her on the court. However, Dragonia made a childish move by telling Phyllis what he was planned to do and broke up their romantic relationship with her. Feeling betrayed and rejected, Phyllis went completely insane. To avoid a penalty on her career, to protect Pedro's weapon dealing to gain her own profit, and to avenge herself from being betrayed, Phyllis attempted to kill Pedro. On the day of the trial against Pedro, an earthquake struck Sleepy Hollow and caused a mass blackout in the entire town. Dragonia, alongside one of his best friends, Gregory Grape (another formal agent of the Order of Flourish), as well as a bailiff, were all trapped inside an elevator. Horrified, the bailiff (who was unknowingly suffering from mental illness) began to turn panicking and started to attack Gregory out of sheer desperation, but Dragonia tried to stop the situation by grabbing the bailiff's gun before throwing it at the wall, but it triggered a shot that broke through the glass door of the elevator, while the gun itself knocked Dragonia down by coming back and hit his head right after hitting the wall. In a blur of chaos, Gregory heard a gunfire and a woman's shrieking, before he lost conscience and everything gone quiet. Later, when Gregory was rescued and woke up, he found Dragonia disappeared, the door opened while the bailiff's bleeding corpse lied on the ground. Gregory then felt extremely guilty for the events, to the point which drove him almost insane and ended.up becoming an emotionless sociopath. However, what Gregory did not know was that Phyllis had arrived at the elevator when she heard the noise. Phyllis tried to reach the glass door but was shot at her shoulder when the gunfire happened. Screaming and trying to hold back, Phyllis opened the door of elevator by force, revealing Gregory, the bailiff and Dragonia inside. With a grin, Phyllis shot at the female bailiff in comatose, killing her. Afterwards, Phyllis took the body of Dragonia away, back into her chamber where she cannibalized his heart. After that, Phyllis made a request of going on a vacation and wait for her wound to heal. She removed the bullet with the help of Pedro, without going to a hospital since that would make record. Then, Phyllis destroyed the bullet removed from her body, destroying perhaps the only evidence that could used against her. Up to this point, no one could explain why there was only one victim shot to death while there was two shooting was heard in the corridor. Many people theorized that the bailiff and Dragonia were both killed by Gregory, but no evidence had supported that Gregory killed the two. If Selina killed both of the bailiff and Dragonia via firing two shots, then it made no sense since she was found unconscious in the elevator while Dragonia was missing. No one, however, had ever suspected Prosecutor Phyllis Parker, who was the true culprit of the scene. That event deepened and eventually sealed the madness of Phyllis, who developed a habit of hunting men with short and dark hair (resembling the hairstyle of Dragonia) to murder, causing a serial missing. This event also darkened the personality of Gregory, making him falling into despair. After Dragonia's missing, Phyllis took his place in the Order of Flourish and became a formal executive. Murdering the Eye-witnesses Murder of Hestia Hawthorn Feast of Apollo Family Murder of a White Witch Alternate Version - Dark Arzonia Rebellion against Moloch Arrival of Gladius False Elder of Plainness Order of Bloodshed Arrival on Prime Earth Horsemen Saga La Gloton's Case Pandora Saga Harvest Saga Efreet Feuer Reveal as the Therion Warlock School Pedro Pineapple Helene Hawthorn Gregory Grape Selina Strawberry Endgame Crash the Feast of Apollo La Gloton Revealed Betraying the Order Lord Helio's Death Merged Phyllis One Final Dance New Apollyon Death After receiving the fatal blow from hitting the ground, Phyllis was injured fatally, while Selina stood up and stayed normal in her stance. She tried to stand up and attack in order to fatally wound Selina, taking the latter with her but Maria returned and shattered the aura, also destroying the remnants of Dark Arzonia's energy and weakening Fusion Phyllis for the one last time. In the meantime, Ichabod tackled Phyllis, pushed her away and sent her to Calvin, who eventually pierced her with his blade made of the Stone of Wisdom's aura. After receiving the one last fatal blast, Phyllis reverted back to her human form, now utterly powerless and dying. When Ichabod, Calvin, Selina, Maria and others looked at her, she cursed Ichabod for being a false witness trying to destroy a wish of one single human. However, this insult backfired when Ichabod bluntly said Phyllis was no longer a human, given to the fact that she renounced her humanity long ago. Struck speechless, Phyllis eventually turned around. In the process, she saw the soul of Hestia Hawthorn smiling confidently at her, before it turned into a smirk full of mockery. Phyllis eventually resolved to agree with Ichabod, saying his comments was sensible, before she finally succubbed to her wounds and shattered into dusts, just like other major Zodiac Demons before her. After Phyllis' death, the terror of La Gloton finally came to an end. After Phyllis' death, all of the survivors of the Order of Flourish cried in happy tears when the nightmare that surrounded them for ten years finally came to an end for real, ultimately. Helene also crumbled into joyful tears when she realized that her mother (among many other victims) were finally avenged. Final Karma After her demise on the mortal world, Phyllis, like any other living being, had all parts of her soul sent to the Paralax Tunnel, a place where all souls are sent after the death of their physical bodies to be judged and then sent to their final destination (such as Paradise, Limbo, Qliphoth and among many others Astral World). When Ara Astaroth noticed a black soul (the state of a soul when the person was purely evil on life), Ara grabbed the soul and returned it to its original form, making the now confused Phyllis to her human form, who found herself confused and scared due to her memories of her death. Vira then gazed at the woman, thinking she had saw her somewhere but then she said she was just committing a mistake by confusing her with another person. She then gave space to Ara devour Phyllis with Azarath Claw, turning her into one of Ara's billions of familiars. The two then walk down the tunnel again as if nothing had happened. Legacy War of the Anti-Christ Los Reina de la Corazones''' Category:CIS Productions Category:Character Synopsis